User talk:Caitbob Wilkinson
Archives /Archive 1/ Clear I cleared it up and tagged the archives. Faolan and Edme Forever 01:54, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Got it. I'll code something later, and plus you typed in your siggie command wrong xP It's in your preferences. Faolan and Edme Forever 04:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I was reading Spirit Wolf and I thought this quote was cute and fitting. You type for . Faolan and Edme Forever 04:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I found another good, adorable quote. Type for Faolan and Edme Forever 04:45, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I also contacted the Wikia team and told them about the problem. Faolan and Edme Forever 22:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Should I add the word snugs/snow snugs? The book did in fact say it was a new word to the language. IAMthegreatfengo suggestion Hey caitbob I just wanted to suggest you take a look at a page called "twist, again" created by Allathewolf, I didn't really see its relations to the book or the necessity of having it since there is already a page on twist. So I just wanted to point it out unless you already saw it. IAMthegreatfengo 02:26, January 4, 2013 (UTC) The Wiki Gaddergnaw... I'd say it's a great idea. Create the rules! Come up with some kind of reward. Let the Gaddergnaw begin... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 02:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) P.S: It has been a very long while since I left a message to someone. Busy from all the writing I did... It sounds great! But what would we be do in competition? Faolan and Edme Forever 03:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, I am taking back control, I'm going to try to be extremely active now, but you're still second-in-command. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 22:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Lachlana Le Puffins Hey caitbob I was just thinking the other day about star wolf, and I noticed that no one had started a page about puffins, so I was wondering if you would give me permission to start a new puffins page. So please get back to me with your decession as soon a possible. Until next time, IAMthegreatfengo 01:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks for the go ahead but, I'm not going to be able to exactly finish the whole page my self is there any way you would be able to help me out with it? IAMthegreatfengo 03:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) chat?Night 15:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) wanna chat with me?Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem really It's really no trouble at all, I'm just trying to keep the wiki healthy. Oh and I did see that the contributor had been warned once I saw that there were multiple spam pages being created I checked to see if it was the same person and I found their talk page and saw your warning. Hey, Um I Saw On Your Profile Page On The Info Box Thing About A Wiki Taiga? May I Ask What That Exactly Is? Thanks! TheWhistler1 (talk) 23:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC)TheWhistler1 Ok Thanks I Didn't Know If That Was Like Figurative Or ANything So... Thanks! TheWhistler1 (talk) 19:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC)TheWhistler! Happy Valentine's Day! heya caitbob! i just wanted to stop by and say happy valentine's day! hope your day is full of joy! :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) hey can you delete this page? Wolf puppy a user made it on accident.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) hey can you look at Fengo's messages? a wiki contrib was sending mean things to him. idk if this will help: 67.202.12.251Fa0lan spammed your page and mine so can you fix it? thanks :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:04, April 18, 2013 (UTC) i used my rollback powers to fix the pages he messed up and i also fixed your page :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:15, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Umm I Was On Chat With Skaarsgurd And He Told Me That He Was Fixing Alot Of Fa0lan's trolls, but couldnt fix the one Here -> User blog:WolfRunner/Help And User blog:Caitbob Wilkinson/Rules on the Wiki And User blog:IAMthegreatfengo/I have returned. That's All I Think ---- WolfRunner (talk) 20:24, April 19, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner caitbob can you please block User:Fa0lan? ive been fixing spams all day.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:12, April 23, 2013 (UTC) thank you for banning Fa0lan :) i have been fixing all the messed up user pages for a few days now.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) your welcome :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:20, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat? And can you PLEASE PLEASE delete User blog:WolfRunner/Help because the comments are getting WAY out of hand. WolfRunner (talk) 18:45, April 27, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Kinda sorry I'm leaving so many things on your talk but shouldnt it be time to change the featured article? I realize you arent on much right now but the active users tthat ARE on don't have the user rights to update important things. So could you take care of that next time you are on? Thanks, --WolfRunner (talk) 22:01, April 29, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner I Wonder..... Can you change the things on someones profile where if they are an admin it says Watch wikian, maybe Chat Mod could be Skreeleen xD. Sorry if I seem annoying, Im bored since many are inactive on alot of my wiki's... --WolfRunner (talk) 00:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Spammers are starting to irritate me, one edited my page to say "I am a gay retard" and that I like things like poop and green poop and Hitler. I believe it was that fa0lan moron, but i don't know. It's getting on my nerves and I'm about done. He also spammed my talk page more than once. Thanks, RocketFoof (talk) 04:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I missed you on chat. IAMthegreatfengo 22:40, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for help about the spamming thing, I really appreciate it :3 RocketFoof (talk) 04:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Page. A page has been created with unnecessary content. Please look into it. Link: Special --User:WolfRunner (talk) 14:36, June 3, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Hey caitbob! :) I was wondering if you could help this user:BCEngine. He/She has been getting messages saying that He/She is a n00b or something like that. Thanks! (It could be this Wiki trib: 76.117.174.219) Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it was nothing. ^v^ BC's my friend, I'd do it for any of my friends. :3 Eeveestar | Talk I noticed something... Hey there! :) Since you're an admin, i noticed that there is an "Ice Bridge" page and "The Ice Bridge" page. They're the same thing, so could you combine them or something? Just wanting to improve the wiki! :D Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:00, July 19, 2013 (UTC) We need to UPDATE I think we need to update the front page. Myrr has been the featured article for months now, and where I live, it's July, which is WAY past Easter and Passover. Can you please consult this with the other admins? Thank yee much! The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 00:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Wiki stuff Hey Caitbob I came to ask you to please consider appointing new admins if you're not coming back, because there has been some rule breaking that needs to be taken care of, and with no admins around there is no way to deal with it. So please consider appointing some new people or coming back, but we all want you to come back either way. Until next time, IAMthegreatfengo 15:53, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Not much spam really I'm just referring to the occasional mistake on a new user, and possible spam. For example there is pages made by the user AlphaLoneWolf1. Thanks for coming back and until next time, IAMthegreatfengo 14:26, March 24, 2014 (UTC)